


Honesty

by robinasnyder



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Lack of Safe Words, Light BDSM, M/M, Pillow Talk, but still partners paying attention to each other, mentions of past m/f relationships, set after s01e03 Unambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: When Benny tells Chunk that he would return to his ex girlfriend in heartbeat, it's not something Chunk wants to hear. Especially because Benny and Chunk have been dating for weeks.





	

Chunk bit Benny’s shoulder. Benny gasped and whined, but didn’t complain. Maybe it was petty. Okay, it definitely petty. When Chunk asked Benny if he would go back to Amanda, Benny had been honest. It still hurt, though. Certainly Chunk and Benny had fallen into bed without knowing about anything about each other. But they’d worked together for weeks now. And Benny was pretty amazing. He had an integrity that ran deep, and owned up to his flaws when he was made aware of them. 

And most of all, Benny was honest. Chunk didn’t have to question where he stood. Benny told Chunk after their first nigh together that he generally preferred women and that he couldn’t promise Chunk forever. But he also told Chunk that Chunk had a fantastic body and that Benny found his fashion forward suits super distracting. And Benny valued his opinion. 

So Chunk shouldn’t be unhappy with him. They hadn’t been dating for long. Hell, Chunk barely called it dating. They didn’t acknowledge it at work. Bull knew, of course. Chunk had gotten dragged aside and gotten a stern talking to about not breaking Benny’s heart. And Benny told Chunk later that he’d gotten the same talk. Well, that kind of nonsense was why Chunk had joined Bull’s team in the first place. It was nice to work for a man who went out of his way to be kind, and to foster a group dynamic of support and admiration for each person’s specialty. Chunk’s job was as important as Benny’s, even though Benny was now back to being the client’s lawyer. 

Chunk slowly moved against Benny. Benny whined again. “Please,” Benny begged in a whisper. Chunk had excellent self-control. And he was using that now. He’d been drawing his out for ages. It wasn’t like they normally raced to the finish. But, Chunk was keeping Benny on the edge and had been for a while. 

“Why should I?” Chunk asked. He was pleased at how disinterested he sound. He would have grinned if it wouldn’t have totally ruined what he was projecting. 

Benny’s head rolled back. He squeezed his eyes shut. His hair, which was always perfect for work was now in total disarray. He was sweating and he was strained. “You’re gonna kill me,” Benny complained. 

Chunk grinned despite himself. He leaned down and gave Benny a kiss. “Can you hold out a little longer?” 

“Yes,” Benny said, but he sounded very put out about it. “But I get to ride your ass next time. See how you like it.” 

“Deal,” Chunk said, chuckling around his own words. He gave Benny another kiss. He started to move again, still going slowly. 

Benny wasn’t the only one feeling the strain, or dripping with sweat. Really, there was no reason for Benny to think that seeing him like this wasn’t deeply affecting Chunk. Chunk didn’t know why he bothered. 

And still he kept going slow. Benny kept panting and whining and begging. Chunk kept a careful ear out. They hadn’t discussed this before Chunk started on it. He didn’t want to hurt Benny, just prove he wasn’t so easily replaced. 

“Enough! Enough! I can’t stand it anymore!” Benny nearly shouted. 

“Okay, Lover,” Chunk said. He wrapped his hand around Benny’s dick. He began to stroke him off, while speeding up his own thrusts. 

Chunk wasn’t certain who came first. He sort of whited out at the end of it. He just ended up leaning over Benny with his arms brace on the headboard so he wouldn’t crush his lover. It was something he’d done since he was in the college. He didn’t think he’d actually crush Benny. When Chunk came back to himself he eased down to lay next to and partially on top of Benny. 

Benny was panting. His eyes were glazed over and he hadn’t come down yet. Chunk hugged Benny close to him. He rubbed Benny’s side until he saw Benny’s vacant expression fade. 

“Are you okay?” Chunk asked gently. 

“Yeah,” Benny gasped out. “Where did that come from?” 

Chunk shrugged. “It’s fun sometimes.” 

“Yeah,” Benny gasped again. He turned into Chunk a little. “Give me warning next time. I bet I can last longer.” He smirked. Chunk did too. Benny was a competitive man, but then so was Chunk. Chunk just valued a lot of other things over that competitive fire that burned in his gut. 

“I’ll hold you to it,” Chunk said. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you there is that’s where you want to go.” 

“I do,” Benny said. He closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and let it out. He tightened his hold on Chunk so Chunk wouldn’t get up. Chunk felt a little bit of warmth at that. Benny knew that Chunk would get up and get a damp cloth to clean them off. They were both sweaty and disgusting and practically on fire. And Benny didn’t want him to go. And Benny knew how to make Chunk stay. 

“You don’t this before?” Chunk asked. He began to rub Benny’s back. Benny let out a content sigh. 

“Yeah. Been a while,” Benny said. 

Chunk hesitated for a moment before speaking. “Amanda?” he asked. 

“Yeah, actually,” Benny said. He opened one eye and smiled at Chunk. “It’s not easy to find a woman into pegging and into dragging out an orgasm for so long.” 

Chunk’s stomach flipped over a bit. He sighed heavily, flopped his head back on the pillow so he was facing the ceiling and covered his eyes with his arm. Benny was honest, but damn that wasn’t what he wanted to hear. 

“Chunk?” Benny asked. He pushed himself up on one arm. “Chunk, are you okay?” 

“Not really,” Chunk said. If Benny was going to be unfailingly honest with him, it was only fair he did the same. 

“What is it?” Benny asked. He crawled half on top of Chunk, but he didn’t try to force Chunk to look at him. Chunk could feel Benny’s heart banging against Chunk’s chest. It was still going a mile a minute. 

“I wish you were thinking of me when we’re together and not your ex,” Chunk said. 

“Ah, yeah,” Benny said. He laid his chin down on Chunk’s chest. Chunk slowly lowered his arm. Benny looked really cute when he did that. 

“Yeah,” Chunk repeated. 

“Sorry,” Benny said. “She’s just on my mind… but you know I’m dating you and no one else, right?” 

“I know,” Chunk said. He smiled and he knew it was probably painful to look at. “And if she came looking for you, you’d still go to her.” 

“There’s a lot of history there,” Benny admitted. “If she was just looking for a quick screw, or if she wanted to date again… I mean I wouldn’t do that.” 

“So what would you do?” Chunk asked. 

“Tell her we’d start with a counselor. We didn’t talk like you and I did… I’ve never had anyone I talked with like this. You tell me what you mean, and you don’t tell me to fuck off when I tell you what I mean… made me realize that I want that. I don’t want to keep guessing… and that if Amanda and I had talked about it… well, it would have been different.” 

Chunk’s heart dropped a bit. “Yeah, okay,” he said. 

“But I it were you and me… I wouldn’t have had that problem. You’d have found me and asked what the hell I thought I was doing. And you’d listen to me… I didn’t know before you that was possible… however this goes… if we break up, you’ll have raised the bar for every other person I ever date.” 

“If?” Chunk asked. 

“Yeah,” Benny said. “Because all the stuff I’d need Amanda to do for me to go back… I know she won’t. She won’t go to counseling. We won’t listen. She’s not a person who would come and say she wanted it exactly like it was before, that she’d want me to be serious with her and her with me and that she was willing to work to do whatever it took to make us work. If she even came to me, it would just be for dating… and it wouldn’t change. I can’t imagine a world where she would come back the way I want.” 

Benny shrugged. Chunk rested his hands on Benny’s waist. “You’re going to need to be a bit more blunt.” He thought he knew what Benny meant, but Chunk needed to be sure. 

“I’d need her to be way more like you,” Benny said. “But that’s not going to happen. And I don’t want you to be more like her is the thing. I want you to just be you. Cause you’re kind of wonderful.” Benny gave him a silly little smile that mad Chunk’s heart flutter. “But I always think of possibilities.” 

“You think almost as much as Bull does,” Chunk said. 

Benny groaned. “Please don’t bring him into our pillow talk.” 

Chunk grabbed the pillow out from under his head and smacked Benny in the face with it. “I will the next time you bring up your ex during pillow talk.” 

Benny spluttered for a moment and blinked until the shock of being smacked with a pillow passed. “Yeah, okay,” he said. “Fair deal.” 

“Good,” Chunk said. He settled the pillow back under his head. “I like that you’re honest. I like not guessing. I just don’t want to feel like the consolation prize. And I don’t want you think about anyone but me when we’re together like this.” 

“Do you think of anyone else when we’re together?” Benny asked. 

“Sometimes,” Chunk said. Maybe he was jealous as well as petty. 

“Comparisons happen,” Benny said. “But you’ve always come out favorable in my mind.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Chunk said. He knew he was smiling a little though. “Just keep talking to me, okay? I still want know.” 

“I will, I promise,” Benny assured him. Benny rubbed his arm. “Sorry for making you feel like less. You aren’t Chunk. You’re not my consolation prize. You’re my boyfriend and I love every minute I spend with you. You got me through his week with I was running circles in my own mind. I need you. And you’ve ruined me to about 90% of the population for sure.” 

“Good,” Chunk said stubbornly. He moved one hand off Benny’s waist and tangled it in Benny’s hair. He drew Benny into a kiss. Then he carefully moved Benny off. “Now, let me take care of you. I don’t need you dropping in the middle of work tomorrow.” 

“I won’t,” Benny said. He curled up in the covers and buried his face in Chunk’s pillow. 

“How about lunch tomorrow?” Chunk asked. He went to the bathroom, pulling off the condom and tossing it in the trash. Then he quickly ran one damp cloth over himself. He tossed that one over the edge of the tub. He got a clean damp cloth for Benny, as well as a dry one. 

He returned to Benny and ran the damp cloth off over Benny’s body. Benny side and the cool feeling. He let Chunk move him around as he cleaned and then dried him. He didn’t complain when Chunk left and got him a glass of orange juice form the kitchen. He let Chunk cradle him close and help him drink. Chunk was pretty sure that Benny could do it himself. But Chunk liked spoiling his lovers. Benny never acted like Chunk thought he was weak. He just laid back and let Chunk pamper him. 

Once Benny had finished the juice, Chunk set the glass aside and then stretched out in bed next to Benny and wrapped his arms around him. Benny once more like out a content sigh. He settled against Chunk and closed his eyes. 

Benny fell asleep in Chunk’s arms, right where he belonged. Not long after, Chunk followed after him. That was the think about Benny’s honesty: he did it to make it easier for them both. And he tried to take care of Chunk too. It wasn’t like the way Chunk pampered him. It was about the relationship. It wasn’t a ritual. It was respect. Benny respected Chunk completely. 

They would love each other one day, Chunk thought before they fell asleep. He didn’t know if they’d work out forever, but as he drifted off to sleep, he felt very, very hopeful for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this show. Chunk is my favorite and him and Benny have great chemistry. 
> 
> I'm pretty white, so if you see anything that makes you uncomfortable, please tell me and I'll do my best to fix it.


End file.
